Las ventajas de ser zorro
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: En medio de una persecución policial los oficiles Jack y Skye sufren un pequeño contratiempo, acabando en algún recóndito lugar de Distrito Forestal a expensas de la tormenta, hostiles condiciones y sin comunicación con el ZPD. ¿Qué harán ambos oficiales para sobrevivir esa noche al inclemente clima, sobretodo por la salud de él? LEMON. R 18 (Resubido y reeditado.)


**Las ventajas de ser zorro.**

 _ **Capítulo único (Lemon).**_

 _._

 _-"¿Hola, Garraza me escuchas? ¿Hola?"_

Jack Savage golpeó un par de veces su radio en acción meramente instintiva pero lo único recibía era interferencia.

-Maldita sea, creo que está dañado. –Volvió a ver a su compañera.- ¿Por qué no pruebas otra vez con el tuyo?

Skye así lo hizo, aunque fue en vano, el suyo tampoco funcionaba.

-Es inútil.- Le dijo en voz alta al ver que el suyo estaba aún en peor estado.- ¿Y qué tal tu celular?

Jack sacó su móvil solo enterarse que estaba descompuesto, la caída y el agua debieron estropearlo.

Negó con la cabeza y Skye resopló con aprensión ¿Y su celular? Ni hablar, lo había perdido dentro de la patrulla, que para ese momento debía estar viajando en la violenta corriente del río cuesta abajo.

Ambos oficiales se vieron envueltos en una persecución nocturna que los llevó a salirse del camino en una peligrosa curva, descender en medio del bosque y por último, casi morir ahogados en el río. Por suerte, Jack había logrado desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad antes de hundirse y la salvó de una muerte segura.

La misión había fracasado, y los criminales se habían salido con la suya, así que ya daba igual. Lo preocupante era saber que estaban lejos de la cuidad, a varios metros abajo de la carretera principal, sin comunicación y metidos en una cueva húmeda y fría como una tumba. La reacia lluvia los había atrapado en su intento de avanzar en medio del feroz viento huracanado y la tierra hecha lodo, así que no tuvieron más opción que detenerse a esperar a que escampara.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde su desventura y el panorama no mejoraba.

Skye estaba embotada por la ardua y fallida caminata entre el fango y molida por los golpes que se había llevado pero no por ello se sentía asustada, en parte porque tenía a su lado a uno de los mejores y expertos oficiales del todo el Departamento, y estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí en cuanto disminuyera la tempestad.

Miró de soslayo a la liebre, quién no se daba por vencido y seguía tratando de encontrar señal, caminando de un lado al otro.

-Olvídalo Savage, con esta tormenta es imposible.- Skye, sentada en el suelo, se abrazaba sí misma, pero no porque tuviera frio, sino porque se había lastimado un brazo, pues a pesar de que el sangrado se había detenido seguía doliéndole horrores.

Pero Jack era obstinado y quedarse sentado y no hacer nada no era una opción para él.

-Hace un momento pude escuchar a Garraza, lo sé, se oía distorsionado pero se oía. Quizá vuelva a funcionar.

La zorra negó, dejando de insistir. Sí, la liebre era sumamente inteligente, ágil y fuerte, pero también tenía algunos defectos que harían desesperar a cualquiera, en ese caso a ella. Su más notable cualidad era su reacia terquedad a sobreponer su intachable récord de excelente macho en acción y su moral limpia. Claro que Skye, respetaba y admiraba mucho su ética perfecta, pero a veces, al igual que su obstinación, le fastidiaba ligeramente.

Aunque ella no era tan diferente a él, después de todo, era tan ruda y moralmente correcta. Quizá por eso, para las misiones de mayor rango el Jefe, muy de vez en cuando, los hacía pareja. Y eso estaba bien para ella, e ignoraba sí para él también, pero con lo poco que podía acercarse a socializar con la liebre siempre se emocionaba cuando hacía dúo. Le gustaba trabajar con un policía más experimentado y bizarro que ella, aprendía mucho a su lado.

Skye suspiró, desviando su vista hacia afuera de la cueva y a la tormenta irrefrenable: Desafortunadamente pasarían toda la noche ahí.

.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada, el estruendo de un relámpago hizo que Skye se removiera en su lugar, abriendo los ojos perezosamente. Sin saber en qué momento, fuera por el agotamiento o el relajante sonido del agua al caer, se quedó dormida recostada contra la pared rocosa.

Paseó la mirada en la penumbra a su alrededor.

Ser zorro tenía sus ventajas, y al igual que su magnífica visión nocturna, su espeso pelaje la mantuvo resguardada del frío en todo momento.

De Jack, por desgracia, no se podía decir lo mismo.

Cansado tratar de conseguir una respuesta del Departamento y de estar de pie, Jack se rindió y acabó sentándose frente a su compañera. Solo que a diferencia de ella, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

-¿Savage? – Skye se inclinó para verlo mejor, encontrándose con un Jack temblando de frío. Ambos estaban mojados pero Skye había resistido mejor al clima y la baja temperatura gracias a su pelaje, él no.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fue una pregunta estúpida, obviamente estaba muerto del frío y acurrucado a como mejor podía, incluso su naricilla estaba pálida.

-S-sí estoy, estoy bien.- Respondió con voz firme, pero tiritando.

Ya era suficientemente malo tener soportar pasar la noche en medio de rocas y humedad y sin tener ningún tipo de abrigo, como para que la zorra lo viera en ese estado. Todo menos verse débil frente a otro oficial ¡Menos frente a una chica oficial!

Porque sabía que ella podía verlo.

Cerró los ojos cuando la escuchó acercarse a él por la espalda.

-No lo parece.- Se atrevió a decirle una vez que acortó distancia.

Jack se encogió más.

-Que si-si estoy bien.

¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Se estaba congelando!

Skye se aventuró a tocarle en la mejilla solo para comprobar si mentía o no.

-¡Dulces moras! –Él, al momento, apartó su pata de su cara.- ¡Estas helado!

-Te digo que estoy bien.- Se giró quedando boca arriba, aunque igual no podía verla con claridad.- Vuelve a dormir, Skye.

-¡Y dejarte así! –Insistió, sin importarle si sonaba muy quisquillosa.- Ni hablar, podrías coger una neumonía... o morir de hipotermia.

-No-no exageres, tampoco es para tanto.

-No estoy exagerando, habló muy en serio. Tu temperatura corporal es muy baja. ¡Mírate pareces una paleta!

Jack, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, nunca la había escuchado tan maternal, tan preocupada. Siempre le pareció de carácter más duro. Eso sí que era inusual.

-¿Y qué propones entonces?- Preguntó con inocente curiosidad.

-Bueno…- Lo pensó por un segundo.- ¿Por qué no encendemos una fogata? Quizá hallan ramas y piedras por aquí. Sé cómo hacerlo.

-Yo ya había pensado en eso desde que entramos. –Se sentó, incómodo, y abrazándose de nuevo.- Y lo intenté pero la humedad puede con este lugar, así que es imposible. -Al ver que ella no tenía ninguna otra alternativa viable cuando se quedó callada, Jack resopló.- Da igual, en serio, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bi-bien. Vuelve a…

\- ¿Y si nos damos calor mutuamente?- Lo dijo así, con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Él parpadeó un par de veces agradeciendo estar a oscuras para que ella no viera expresión, asimilando lo que acababa de sugerirle y no tan seguro de haberlo escuchado de todas maneras.

-¿Qué…qué cosa? ¿Tú y yo…? –Balbuceaba como idiota. Dejando atrás cualquier rastro del firme e imperturbable Jack Savage para dejar salir a su yo más torpe, sonrojado y nervioso.

-Pues sí, digo, he leído que una manera de mantener el calor corporal es abrazarse y… _frotarse.-_ Ella estaba igual o más sonrojada que él. Sintiéndose como una tonta ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió decir esa idiotez? ¿Qué impresión le daría a la liebre ahora? A juzgar por el incómodo silencio, una muy mala.

La imagen mental que formó en su mente cuando dijo la palabra "frotarse" no fue precisamente apropiada para un caballero como él ante una señorita. Skye no era de su desagrado, al contrario, siempre la habría creído tanto hermosa como inalcanzable y por eso prefería guardar las distancias con ella, solo considerarla su compañera y de pronto tener esa clase de pensamientos no era para nada correcto.

-Sí, sí yo también lo sé...-Logró contestarle, tratando de mantener la compostura.-…pero no creo que sea buena idea, sobretodo porque tendríamos que… -No hacía falta acabar la frase, bien sabían que debían quitarse la ropa para que funcionara.

Y Jack prefería congelarse antes que tener un acercamiento de esa clase con ella. Se hacía una idea de lo que podía pasar, en el calor del momento y solos los dos (Sí es que ella también sentía lo mismo que él cuando estaban cerca), así que era mejor no darle rienda suelta a esa idea.

-…y no quisiera que se malinterpretara, somos compañeros de trabajo, somos _distintos_ , tú eres…

-Ya, no necesitas decirlo.- Le cortó, molesta. _**"Un zorro"**_ Fue lo primero que pensó Skye, suponiendo que su rechazo provenía de algún tipo de prejuicio, ¿Ah sí que esa era la razón por la que siempre le trataba indiferente? Y ella, ingenuamente, queriendo ser amable. Porque de eso se trataba ¿No? De ser amable con él para que no pescara un resfriado o algo peor. No es como si, por un instante, hubiese deseado abrazarlo y acariciarlo ¿Verdad? – Te entiendo perfectamente.

-No, espera creo que…

-Ahórratelo Savage. En serio, no necesitas explicarme nada.

¡Qué se le congelara el rabo! A ella que le importaba.

Se puso de pie, alejándose de él y dejándolo con la palabra en boca "… _Hermosa"_. Es lo que pensaba decir para hacerle ver porqué no debía acceder a su calurosa opción pero ella se lo impidió, volviendo a su lugar y, muy seguramente, evitando mirarlo.

No hablaron en largo tiempo, en el cual Jack percibió que Skye seguía despierta, comprobando sus sospechas cuando un rayo iluminó el cielo y a su vez dentro de la cueva.

Ella observaba la lluvia, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando al masajearse uno de sus brazos. También se fijó en que se había quitado su chaleco y su camisa azul de policía, quedando solo con una blusa blanca sin mangas. Y sus ojos brillaban, un tono azul más precioso que de costumbre.

-Tu brazo...-Dijo para llamar su atención. Skye movió las orejas en señal de que le había escuchado pero no volvió a verlo, seguía disgustada por su rechazo- ¿Cómo sigue?

No le contestó, indignada con él. Jack sabía que lo estaba y no le hacía sentir bien verla así con él, también sabía que tenía que arreglarlo. Debían apoyarse hasta salir de ahí, debían actuar como compañeros.

Debían permanecer juntos.

Aún temblando y con un torpe andar, Jack llegó a su lado. Skye flageó al verlo tan frío, mojado y descompuesto pero decidió que no insistiria si no la quería cerca.

-Se puede infectar - Para sorpresa de la zorra, Jack tomó su brazo con delicadeza. Tenía las patitas gélidas y temblorosas pero ni eso lo detuvo de echarle un vistazo al corte en su brazo, toqueteando la herida.

Skye respingó al contacto.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema.

-No es nada grave, pero debería vendarla. Un segundo. -Tanteando en el suelo, dio con la camisa de ella, rompiéndole una manga y anudándola alrededor de su brazo herido.-Ya quedó.

Estaba por apartar las patas cuando Skye las pescó en el acto.

-Estan muy frías. - Las de ella estaban lejos de estar calientes, pero al envolverlas con las de Jack comenzó a sentir tibieza. -Mucho mejor.- Le susurró, tomando el riesgo de ser rechazada de nuevo.

Pero no fue así, Jack le devolvió el gesto, tocandola suavemente.

-Siento lo de antes- Le dijo.-No era mi intención ofenderte.

-Descuida.- Le sonrió, complacida por su actitud. Ahora parecía menos tosco y más cálido, se dio cuenta de ello cuando le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque fuera débil. No se veía nada bien y la zorra recordó por qué.- Oye, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacerlo? -Él la miró contrariado- Sí ya sé, supongo que te causa repulsión o que no te gusta mi especie pero, salvaste mi vida allá en el río y yo...de verdad quiero ayudarte. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero al menos podemos resguardarnos del frío un par de horas hasta que deje de llover.

-No, no me repugnas -Le dijo con voz grave, recalcando con ello cada palabra.-Ni es por tu especie. Es solo que... -Ella lo observaba con ojos bien abiertos. -Eres mi compañera y eres... Eres...

-¿Una chica? No quieres verte débil frente a una hembra o que tu reputación se dañe.

-No, no es…

-Porque si es por eso, no te preocupes, yo no diré nada. Será un secreto.

-¡Que no se trata de eso, joder!- La hizo callar para luego soltar un suspiro cansino. - Es porque tú…eres…eres…

¡Qué difícil era explicar algo tan sencillo!

-¿Soy…?- Le animó a continuar, ansiosa por escucharlo.

-Eres muy bella, okay. - Ya está. Lo había dicho. ¿Y ahora qué? Simple, como cualquier cobarde, evitó mirarla - No-no estaría bien desnudarme con mi pareja policial y menos _frotarme_ con ella. Sería laboral y éticamente incorrecto porque yo... -Esta vez sí levantó sus ojos azules hacia ella, impresionada-...yo no dejaría de pensar que eres hermosa y que te tendría entre mis brazos ¿Me entiendes?- Tal vez no debía fijarse en ello, pero a la zorra le encantó como se avergonzaba por lo que acababa de decirle. Seguro que era uno de esos pensamientos secretos que no le gustaba compartir con nadie, menos con la aludida, o sea ella. - No quiero que se manche nuestro...

Skye jaló de él sin previo aviso, conmovida y emocionada, abrazándolo con fuerza y acabando con su molesta y absurda lección de moral.

Necesitaba calor para regular su temperatura. La necesitaba a ella.

Jack puso resistencia, la cual disminuyó al enterrar su cara contra el pelaje tibio de la chica. No le costó hallar comodidad y calor, perdiéndose entre ambas sensaciones y en el pelicular aroma a can mojado (como era de esperarse por la situación) y a su olor natural a flores silvestres. Y la verdad sea dicha, le encantó.

-¡Que delicia! – Exclamó en voz baja pero con ahínco, aferrándose a Skye, rozando su nariz entre su basto pelo. La zorra no sabía si se refería a ella o al calor que le proporcionaba pero estaba más que gustos de saber que servía su tratamiento.

Después de eso, simplemente se quedaron abrazados por espacio de 20 minutos. En los cuales Jack no hizo más que enterrar profundamente sus dedos sobre el pelaje de sus brazos, una y otra vez, logrando calentárselos con rapidez y con ayuda de la zorra, que frotaba sus brazos, fue mejorando.

Aunque quizá no lo suficiente.

-Oye, Jack…-Le llamó usando por primera vez su nombre cuando lo sintió temblar de nuevo.- ¿Jack?

Él seguía con la cara hundida entre su cuello, por lo que no podía ver si seguía despierto, hasta que lo escuchó hacer un sonido parecido a una afirmación.

-Deberías…- ¿Cómo pedírselo sin sonar sugerente?- Deberías quitarte el uniforme, esta empapado y así no arreglaremos nada.

Aguardó a otra negativa por parte del macho pero lo que recibió fue toda una sorpresa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Le preguntó en breve. Skye se quedó perpleja ante esa respuesta. Quizá fuera idea suya, pero juraba que había escuchado en él ese tono que ella trató de evitar antes- Tú también estas mojada. ¿Te...desnudaras?

Sus mejillas se calentaron solo con escuchar esa palabra que más le pareció una petición que una pregunta. O Jack se hallaba adormilado o ella estaba interpretándolo mal ¡Sí hacía un rato apelaba a su intachable código de la decencia y la moral!

-Su... Supongo que sí. -Contestó nerviosa. Era más incómodo si él lo decía de esa manera... ¡Pero no del todo! -Se apresuró a decir.

-¿En ropa interior?- Preguntó con inocencia.

Habría deseado no llegar a ese extremo, pero sus alternativas se limitaban a eso.

-S-sí, exacto. Con eso será suficiente para los dos.

-Bien.

Muy a su pesar, Jack se separó de ella para darle su espacio. Se incorporó deshaciéndose de su chaleco, su corbata y, botón por botón, de su camisa azul, quedando así con el pecho desnudo. Debía decir que se sentía mejor al no cargar con el peso de las molestas prendas mojadas pero solo un segundo porque al siguiente sintió el viento golpearlo de nuevo.

Skye, al disimulo, mientras se quitaba su propio cinturón, pudo verlo. Quedando como hipnotizada por su musculatura ligeramente marcada, producto de sus horas de entrenamiento .Sí, en concordancia con su especie, delgado y bajito pero no por menos bien proporcionado. Y eso estaba bien para ella, si antes le atraía de sobremanera ahora al verlo le gustaba más.

Dirigió con curiosidad e interés su mirada desde sus pectorales hacia su vientre, observando como se quitaba el cinturón y desabrochaba sus pantalones.

-¿Lista?

De pronto, Jack perturbó su deleite visual, despertándola de su ensueño.

-Sí... no, quiero decir, ya casi. -Estaba tan embobada viéndolo que se había quedado inmóvil y sin acabar de desvestirse. Apartó la mirada y se concentró.

La vulpina tuvo un par de novios en el pasado, por eso nunca se había sentido cohibida por desnudarse frente a algún macho, pues estaba más que segura que sus atributos físicos eran del agrado de cualquier zorro, sin embargo, jamás lo había estado frente a uno que no fuera de los suyos, lo que la hizo sentir nerviosa y extraña.

¿Y sí no le gustaba a Jack? Claro, él le había dicho que creía que era hermosa pero no sabía si pensaría lo mismo en el sentido sexual. ¿Importaba eso? Quizá no, a final de cuentas solo estaban haciendo eso para protegerse el uno con el otro de una posible hipotermia.

Así que no tenía que preocuparse por lo que pensará él y por tanto, trató inútilmente de convencerse de ello a partir de ese momento a las próximas horas que permanecieran juntos.

-Lista.- Ahora no llevaba nada más que sus bragas y sostén, un poco húmedos pero no lo suficiente para ser molestos.

Abrió las piernas al sentarse correctamente, reprimiendo la vergüenza que le causaba tal invitación para que él se situara entre ellas.

Jack presenció la acción y sin pasar por alto lo que significaba su postura y como había tenido razón las múltiples veces que se había imaginado a la zorrita blanca con escasa ropa y solo eso lo puso más ansioso de lo que ya estaba.

La sola imagen lo calentó, pero se obligó a no pensar en nada que no fuera obtener la calidez de su pelaje. ¡Eso, Skye era una enorme manta felpuda, nada más!

Si se concentraba en ese aspecto, todo iría bien. Su autocontrol debía ser más grande que cualquier sugerencia erótica.

-¿Sigues creyendo que esto es una buena idea?- Se arrodilló en el lugar reservado para él, bastante cerca de ella y su entrepierna, sin atreverse a mirar a ningún otro lado que no fuera su rostro.

-Qué, ¿Tú no?- Le susurró apenada pero manteniendo su característico tono sarcástico.

-Voy a averiguarlo.

Skye sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando Jack deslizó sus patas desde sus muñecas a sus brazos, luego abrazó su cintura y descansó la cabeza contra su hombro y el voluminoso pelaje de su cuello. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando captaron la exigente presión de sus pechos. La manera en la que ella sintió la opresión contra sus senos la hizo suspirar quedamente, rogando porque la liebre no le hubiese escuchado.

Cosa difícil, teniéndolo tan cerca y más cuando sus largas orejas se movieron al tiempo que percibió su exhalación.

Jack comenzó a tocarla con más presteza después de eso. Rozando con lentitud con la yema de sus dedos su espalda baja y volviendo a sus costados en repetidas ocaciones. Al hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, recreaba mentalmente el contorno de sus curvas acentuadas. Dándose cuenta que no había tardado nada en borrar el concepto tan mediocre que había pensado para suplantarla a ella. ¡Qué tonto fue! Creyendo que podría ignorar su figura de divina feminidad bajo sus patas con solo imaginar otra cosa.

Y ahora estaba en problemas por ello.

Skye, por su parte, abrigaba su ancha espalda con sus palmas abiertas. Su piel comenzaba a entibiarse y su pelaje, que era corto pero suave al tacto, la llevó a imaginarse que lo sería aún más cuando estuviera seco. Se tomó el atrevimiento de estrujar sus brazos de vez en cuando para moldear sus músculos hasta que Jack comenzó a imitarla con cada parte que tocaba de ella, siempre con parsimonia.

Quiso creer que no fue intencional, que tal vez Skye sintiera frío en sus extremidades inferiores y que buscaba albergue en él cerrando sus piernas hasta atraparlo con ellas. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Jack se arriesgó a bajar sus patas y tomar sus muslos exteriores. Eran todo un festín al tacto, piernas torneadas de terciopelo que sólo le incitaron a desear garras más grandes para poder aprisionar más de su carne con cada subida y bajada.

La zorra polar se mordió el labio ante tales movimientos, demasiados vehementes y seguros.

-Nadie tiene que enterarse de esto, Skye. -Le susurró con voz pastosa, acercándose en un leve movimiento hacia su oreja izquierda. Igual que ella minutos atrás, Jack usó por primera vez el apodo cariñoso de la chica, diminutivo de su apellido. Produciendo solo con eso una especie de confianza entre los dos, solo por si no bastaba con la locura que estaban cometiendo.

-Por supuesto que no. - Por simple impulso giró la cara hacia él, casi rozando con la punta de su nariz la mejilla de la liebre, atraída por su olor natural. De pronto necesitaba más acercamiento. -Será nuestro secreto.

-Eso está bien. De otro modo, esto sería muy vergonzoso. -Confiando en su palabra, él volvió a lo suyo, bajando con su naricilla húmeda hasta quedar a la altura de su pómulo: Si ella quería más proximidad él no tenía ningún inconveniente en dársela.

-¿Por mí?- Jack dejó de frotarla al oír eso otra vez, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los suyos, luces azules en la oscuridad. -¿Temes que se enteren de que tuviste que estar así conmigo?

Jack hizo una mueca.

-Sí y no.-Se separó para verla de frente.- No me refiero a ti, no en ese sentido.

-¿Entonces?

-Imagina como se burlarían de nosotros si se dan cuenta en el ZPD que ambos estuvimos así. Y las insinuaciones…Además, ¿Qué tan patético es que no pueda aguantar estar bajo un vendaval? –Dijo con amargura.-Y tú, teniendo que soportar que te toquetee.

-A mí no me molesta. Me gusta estar contigo-Dijo sin pensar. Jack estaba sorprendido, aunque a juzgar por la manera como había asimilado toda esa situación, tampoco era difícil darse cuenta. Era bueno saber que no le incomodaba su presencia - …y sobre verte patético, tampoco lo creo. Hay situaciones con las que no podemos lidiar porque las condiciones no lo permiten y no por ello eres débil. Por ejemplo, tú como liebre, tuviste la agilidad para salir del auto antes y poder sacarme y yo, como zorro, ahora tengo la posibilidad de mantenernos calientes a ambos.

Le sonrió dulcemente, consiguiendo borrar su ceño fruncido y su mala actitud.

-¿La ventaja de ser zorro?- Dijo en tono bromista.

-Creo que sí. –Le devolvió el gesto.

-En ese caso, me alegra tenerte a mi lado, Skye.

-Já, oportunista.

-Puede.- Volvió a acariciar sus brazos blancos con inusual coquetería.- Pero solo por tratarse de ti. No creo ser capaz de abrazarme así con otro macho.- Skye se echó a reír.- Preferiría morir hecho paleta.

Jack se contagió de su risa. Pocas veces lograba ser ocurrente y gracioso, al igual que pocas veces escuchaba reír a la zorra, así que no podía estar más satisfecho de tener una compañera como ella: Inteligente, divertida, muy temeraria y bella.

Sí que complementaba de maravilla él.

Y eso le gustaba, mucho.

La observó con calidez hasta que dejó de reír y lo miró con vivaz felicidad como pocas veces desde que la conocía.

Y cediendo a un repentino e inevitable impulso que se apoderó de él solamente con percibir su cercanía, su respiración y sus bellos ojos transmitiéndole ternura, Jack sujetó con firmeza sus brazos y jaló de ella para besarla.

Skye se impresionó lo que Jack tardó en tomar y separar sus labios de los suyos en un beso suave.

Hubo silencio por parte de ambos, solo el mensaje claro de sorpresa en la mirada de Skye.

-Antes de que preguntes...- Carraspeó y luego le vio a los ojos. - Quería hacerlo desde hace me…

No le dejó acabar, abalanzándose sobre él, con tanta voracidad que acabó tirándolo hacia atrás.

Poco importó la caída cuando todo se redujo a sus labios, tibios y delgados contra los suyos y las garras femeninas presionando sus mejillas febriles.

-¿Jack? -Se separó de su boca con lentitud, soplando su aliento y saboreando la placentera sensación que sus labios le dejaron.

-¿Sí... Skye?- Él la admiraba, sintiéndose abrigado al tenerla sobre él, con todas sus suaves formas aprisionándole de manera inocente, atrayente y sobretodo caliente.

-¿Esto forma parte de nuestro secreto? -No quería sonar irónica, pero la situación no ameritaba menos. Lo que empezó como una obligación sin más alternativas acabó de esa manera.

Comprendió a lo que Jack temía.

O a lo que temió hasta besarla y descubrir cuanto le había gustado hacerlo.

Él recuperó el aliento a poco.

-Definitivamente.

-En ese caso...

Y le besó otra vez sin necesidad de permiso.

La liebre le correspondió con el mismo afán, beso tras beso, a veces lentos, a veces hambrientos, mientras se aferraba a su cintura, rozando el borde de sus bragas en más de una ocasión hasta que terminó enroscando con fuerza sus dedos en la tela para acercarla más y que así pudiera acomodarse definitivamente sobre él. Antes, apenas si había sentido el calor de esa zona pero esta vez fue más directo, confiando en que así le demostraría cuán excitado estaba por ella.

Un sonoro gemido por parte de la zorra rompió su beso al notar su erección contra su intimidad.

-Es toda tu culpa. -Le dijo al sentir como tensó su cuerpo cuando hicieron contacto íntimo, tomándola del mentón con una caricia. -Eres muy hermosa.

Ella rió nerviosa y algo tímida ¿Eso fue un cumplido?

-Diré que... ¿lo siento? -Bromeó.

-Yo no.- La pegó más a él hasta que sus narices chocaron - Ni un poco.

Hacía unos momentos ella había percibido parte de esa excitación sexual por medio de su aroma. Su olfato, bendito fuera, estaba bastante mejor desarrollado que el de él, por eso se había hecho una idea de ella, excitándola también. Sin embargo, que Jack se lo reafirmará era mucho mejor.

-Y ahora quiero más...- Tocó sus labios-... De ti. Necesito más de ti o me volverás loco.

Su estrategia era sencilla, ahora que ella le cabalgaba solamente debía frotarse contra él. Solo eso le ayudaría a aumentar más el calor en su cuerpo.

Pero no contaba con que Skye tenía sus propios planes (Sobretodo a causa de su última confesión) y no pudiendo evitar su naturaleza depredadora atacó directo a su blando y sensible cuello con una mordida en respuesta a su propia ferviente excitación.

-¡S-skye! - Sin poder evitarlo, Jack se tensó completamente al sentir las fauses de la chica apretando su garganta. Usaba un mínimo de fuerza con sus colmillos, pero el suficiente para paralizarlo, en una mezcla de satisfacción y primitivo miedo a que fuera un verdadero e irracional ataque. -Para. ¿Qué-qué haces?

Pero no, lo que más temía no sucedió, ella lo hacía con la justa presión para sentir los latidos de su corazón y la carne, para degustar una sensación deliciosa con todos sus sentidos y no para lastimarlo.

-¿No te gusta? -Tenía una manera tierna de sonar complaciente.

-No...-Skye volvió a hacerlo con más ahínco, está vez regalándole el movimiento pélvico que quería. -...no sé, tal vez... -tragó saliva forzosamente -...Tal vez pueda acostumbrarme.

Quiza había tenido miedo la primera vez porque nunca había estado con una depredadora, pero en la siguiente ocasión pudo encontrar el placer también. Era extraño, pero vigorizante.

Skye se rió a lo bajo, continuando con su labor y retomando de vez en cuando sus acaloradas atenciones sobre su abdomen firme y su cintura varonil.

También siguió moviéndose sobre él, incitada por cómo le tomó sorpresivamente de la ropa interior como si fueran riendas de montadura. Ahogó un suspiro contra su garganta tibia.

-Aún sigues mojado Jack -Dijo, pasando sus garras sobre su pecho.

-Tú igual- Él, claramente, no es refería a su pelaje.

Volvió a reír divertida por su ligero sentido del humor. Le gustaba más así, inhibido de sus reglas morales.

-Yo hablo de tu pelo, torpe.

-Lo sé. Y me pregunto que haremos para remediarlo-Acarició con insinuación su espalda hasta topar con el sujetador, hacía rato quería hallar el broche para deshacerse de él, pero no lo conseguía y eso le desesperaba, así que descendió de nuevo hasta la curva de su trasero, apropiándose de él con ambas patas.

Ella movió su esponjosa cola de un lado al otro, sinónimo tácito de una nueva idea en proceso y sonrió taimadamente luego.

Y Jack reconoció el gesto pero no sabía muy bien qué planeaba hasta que le vio inclinarse hacia su boca.

No, no le besó.

-¡¿Que demo...?!-Lo que hizo fue darle un lengüetazo desde la mejilla hasta la sien. Una vez más se quedó estático y sin habla.

¡¿Porque no podían, de una vez por todas, tener preliminares como la madre naturaleza ordenaba?!

Debía ser cosa de su especie.

O de ella, que parecía alargar el asunto a propósito.

Eso lo hizo malhumorarse.

-Vamos, para ya- Le dijo tratando de evitar que le siguiera lamiendo, pero fue en vano, no le obedecía. -Hablo en serio, no es gracioso. -Por supuesto que no lo era, él no era ningún crio para que le bañara así. Skye estaba disfrutándolo plenamente, sobretodo, cuando Jack se impacientó, tratando de apartarla. Y no tardó mucho en llegar hasta una de sus largas orejas, descubriendo así, su punto débil.

Jack no se opuso más cuando se estremeció de pies a cabeza y solo se dejó llevar por esa nueva experiencia. Una donde la vulpina le enloquecía con sus movimientos, con su lengua y una que otra vez con pequeñas mordidas al enterarse de que eso sí le gustaba. La liebre estaba seguro de que le dejaría marcas que no podría ocultar pero por ese momento no le importó.

¡Condenada zorra!

¿Cómo sabría que sus orejas eran demasiado sensibles a ese tipo de contacto?

-¿Ahora quieres que pare?- Le murmuró, igual de excitada. Cada que pasaba su lengua sobre su piel en ese sitio, él gemía con la respiración cortada y eso la hacía vibrar, aparte del bulto que oprimía su entrepierna y la manera como, de improviso, tomó sus pechos.

-No, ahora lo quiero que me digas es dónde está el maldito broche de esta cosa.-Agarró los bordes de las copas con fuerza para sofocarla contra él de nuevo. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y su voz sonaba ronca.

Pese a lo ardiente de su semblante Skye se río a lo bajo.

-¿Bromeas? -No podía creer que no hubiese logrado algo tan sencillo. Al ver su cara seria, se rió con incredulidad, incorporándose un poco para evitar que Jack le soltara de la cintura. Se llevó las patas justo al centro del sostén y sin más detalle, lo desabrochó en un _click_. –Frontal, genio.

Solo lamentó que no hubiera suficiente luz ahí adentro, pues se había perdido la gloriosa imagen con la que tanto había fantaseado en la última hora, en los últimos meses: Sus senos, blancos y de proporción ideal. Eran como almohadones mullidos, suaves pero firmes en su redondeada forma y de pezones sensibles que le hicieron agua la boca al tocarlos.

-Carajo, creo sí morí en el río y ahora estoy en el cielo.

-¿Tanto te gustan? -Le preguntó coqueta.

-Ni te imaginas- Era la primera vez que tenía delante de él pechos que ni siquiera cabían en sus garras. Los estrujó para juntarlos, imaginando un par de escenas fogosas que no se atrevió a decirle.-Son perfectos.

Eso sí, tuvo que conformarse solo con acariciarlos pues seguía demasiado oscuro para ver alguna cosa.

Y cuando ella retomó complacida su posición para seguir dándole placer con la lengua en el contorno de sus orejas rayadas, le permitió a Jack tener acceso más cercano a sus pechos con su boca. Y él, gustoso e insaciable, chupó, lamió y agasajó cuanto quiso con entusiasmo, locura y lascivo dominio , tanto propio como ajeno.

Volvió a su cuello, ascendiendo y finalmente obligándole a ponerse a su altura para besarla. Revolviendo su pelaje donde la tocaba.

-¿Skye? - Se separó.

-Dime. -Ronroneó al frotarse contra él.

-¿Cómo es que sabes hacerme esas maravillas?-Talvez fuera exagerado pero la sensación y los espasmos que le producía al lamerlo y morderlo eran parecidos a los de una felación- ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-Ninguno -Sonrió, traviesa. -Solo sigo mi instinto. ¿Qué puedo decir? Eres tierno...

-No me llames tierno.

-...y _apetecible_. Es fácil hallar tus puntos débiles.

Eso era cierto, pero su punto más debil seguía sin recibir atención, entonces no sabía si creerle o no.

-Y tú, ¿Tienes alguna debilidad especial?-Tomó de sus caderas para rozarle y después de los muslos- Estoy seguro que si.

-Tendrás que descubrirlo.

¿Era un reto? Porque aparte de tener la libido por las nubes lo que más deseaba Jack en ese momento, además de saciarlo, era doblegarla a su antojo, como había hecho ella al tener sus ventajas de zorro y sus deliciosos encantos.

Se las ingenió para hacerla rodar y quedar debajo de él. Ya era tiempo de jugar un poco con ella.

Skye exhaló profundamente cuando Jack aplicó fuerza sobre ella para quitársela de encima.

Aunque no podía verla, recorrió a conciencia su cuerpo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Desde sus muslos, su vientre y sus senos. Descendiendo luego para acariciarle en medio de las piernas, provocándole un escalofrío.

-No fue tan difícil.- Se refiero a su suspiro placentero.

Ya estaba prácticamente desnuda solo hacía falta deshacerse de sus bragas y su desesperante tela delicada.

-No lo creo, eres, eres muy torpe para saberlo tan pronto.

-Ya lo veremos.-Y atacó su boca voraz y exigente.

Skye podía tener instintos casi carnívoros pero Jack no necesitaba de ellos para mostrar la natural y lujuriosa agresividad que llevaba en las venas hasta el punto de no querer ser más gentil ni pasivo con su unusual pareja. Por lo cual no le interesó rasgar la prenda hasta romperla a la fuerza.

Skye se molestó por ello de inmediato, parando de besarlo. ¡Las había estropeado! ¡¿Que se suponía que haría luego, cuando tuvieran que irse por la mañana!?

Estaba por replicar cuando Jack volvió a besarla en la boca, bajando por su mandíbula, su cuello y sus senos. Y con sus garras recorriendo sus piernas.

-Te juro que podría quedarme aquí por el resto de mi vida-Le dijo, hurgando con su cara entre su prominente delantera mientras llevaba sus dedos hacia su entrepierna, conociendo su intimidad.-Y aquí. -Skye cerró las mismas ligeramente al sentir como palpaba, animado por el reconfortante calor y la humedad que emanaba. Jack tenía las orejas en alto, así que sus suspiros no se le escapaban, así como tampoco podía huir de ella y sus lamidas a nueva cuenta. Y ese dulce sonido lo motivó a estudiar sus labios y a buscar hacia arriba y con descaro su clítoris, escondido entre tanto pelaje. Nada interfirió para que ascendiera sobre ese sonrosado botoncito de placer y quedará en la entrada de su nuevo paraíso terrenal. Ella ayudaba bastante a acrecentar su deseo con su docilidad y licencia para que la acariciara cuanto deseara.

Mientras sus labios capturaron los endurecidos pezones rosa, exploró deslizándose dentro de ella: Un respingo y un _¡oh dios!_ En voz alta fue su bienvenida al placer de sentir dos de sus dedos abarcar su cavidad estrecha y húmeda, caliente y resbalosa.

Se sentía bien, jodidamente bien.

-¡Sí!

La expresión de la chica pedía con ansias mucho más que los movimientos lentos o rápidos dentro de ella.

Y él también estaba ansioso. No quería solo masturbarla, la forma en que gozaba el contacto no lo dejaba en paz, necesitaba saber si se sentiría igual de estrecho y húmedo al penetrarla…o besarla.

Esa última idea le pareció más tentadora de momento.

Bajó en un camino de besos sobre su pelaje hasta pescar de súbito el vello terso y más corto de su pubis.

-¡Espera Jack, eso no! -Juntó las piernas de inmediato.

Él frenó ante su brusca reacción.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No... Bueno si, es que yo... Nosotros... -No era agradable decir algo así. –Veras, nosotros los zorros preferimos no hacer eso.

-¿Qué? –Eso sí que le tomó por sorpresa.- ¿Por qué no?

-¿Colmillos filosos? ¿...partes sensibles...? No te dice algo.

-No lo entiendo, hace rato los usaste perfectamente bien.

-Es diferente. Escucha...-Suspiró abochornada- La cosa es que normalmente evitamos el... _Sexo_ _oral_ para prevenir lastimarnos. Un zorro excitado también puede ser agresivo.

Le costaba creer algo así, pero ella de verdad lucía nerviosa.

-Ya veo. -Meditó un segundo y luego se alarmó. -¡¿Significa que nunca te lo han hecho?!

La vergüenza la invadió, él lo hacía sonar como si fuese un delito.

-No, Jamás. Y tampoco quiero hacérselo a nadie.

-Pues que mal-Le dijo con tono despreocupado, encogiéndose de hombros. -Porque a mi si me gusta hacerlo.

-Pero...

-A como yo lo veo, si nunca lo experimentas nunca sabrás si te gusta o no.

-No creo que… -Negaba asustada.

-Tu tranquila, te encantara. -Abrió la boca-¿Ves? Sin colmillos. Bueno, están estos dientes... -Aclaró lo obvio. -Pero te aseguro que no pienso moderte. Solo... -La miró pícaro y ella muda de la pena-...devorarte.

Le abrió las piernas otra vez y se acercó.

Su naricilla temblorosa lo primero que olfateó fue su fuerte aroma íntimo. No era como nada que hubiese percibido en ninguna hembra de su especie. Y esa fue su mayor dicha. Mientras más intenso el olor más actividad sexual para él.

Aunque falta no le hacía, su líbido ya estaba a mil por hora.

-Espero que estés lista para esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Le tomó un segundo susurrárselo al oído.

-¡¿Qué qué?!

-Por eso somos buenos en la multiplicación. –Ya no era el mismo Jack Savage, correcto y serio que conocía y a pesar de que le asustaba un poco, también le gustaba esa nueva faceta. No creía que fuera así con alguna otra chica hasta esa noche y eso era genial y excitante.-Y quedan algunas horas para que amanezca y alguien se digne a buscarnos.

Ella se mordió el labio con evidentes deseos: Sus palabras sonaban como a que tenía intenciones de empezar y no parar hasta desmayarse.

-Entonces no esperemos más. Enseñame.

-Será todo un placer.-Sonrió.

Ser el primero en ese aspecto hinchaba algo más que su vanidad y orgullo, por eso debía usar toda su destreza y entusiasmo para hacerle plañir con locura.

Se aferró a su pierna derecha luego de subir la izquierda sobre su hombro y se dedicó de lleno a besarla. Pausadamente, con ternura y devoción. Aspirando su aroma, saboreando sus labios.

Skye sintió su suave lengua deslizarse por todo lo largo y ancho de su entrada y su nariz provocarle cosquillas sobre su botoncillo de placer.

Para ser el comienzo era bastante agradable. Más cuando sus dedos bailaron entre sus muslos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan deliciosa Skye?

-Bueno, yo... ¡Aaaah!

Jack la silenció al usar sus dedos de nuevo.

Usaba la lengua para estimularla junto con su índice y corazón en un vaivén constante, mientras que le regalaba ligeros y sonoros chupetones a su hinchada zona erógena. Él se estaba deleitando a lo grande, estrechando sus piernas para minimizar cualquier espacio, o quizá lo hacía inconscientemente para evitar que ella quisiera separarse pues cuando gemía y se arqueaba lo hacía de forma enloquecedora para ambos.

Skye volvió a sentir su lengua, pero esta vez penetró dentro de ella de manera inesperada. En cuanto los dedos resbalosos de Jack, solo separaron sin mesura sus labios ahora sensibles para facilitar su acceso, masajeando la zona y alrededores. Su otra garra se mantenía jugando en movimientos circulares sobre la carne tierna del clítoris.

Era su primera vez y como Jack le había prometido le estaba fascinando hasta el límite. Tenía una destreza, una apasionante entrega hacia su placer femenino que era imposible no rendirse ante ello y ante él.

Se entretuvieron con el mismo juego por largo rato. Perdiéndose el uno dentro de la labor del otro.

-Jack... no puedo más... - Gimoteó, la lluvia disminuía por ratos así que podían oírse el uno al otro.

-Calla Skye...

-Jack, por favor...te lo pido.

Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus garras se enterraban en la piel de la espalda del macho, pero a él no parecía importarle que le arañara, con bastantes contracciones y re gustoso sabor salado lidiaba ya como para notar otra cosa que no fuera las reacciones de satisfacción de su cuerpo.

-Un poco más. -Daba besos cortos por todo su muslo y luego otra vez sobre su intimidad-Un poco más... Y más...y todo para mí.-Le tomó de la cadera y ella de la parte posterior de su cabeza. -Muévete para mí.

-Jack no...

-Solo hazlo. Quiero follarte más... Hasta que ya no puedas.-Sacudió toscamente sus caderas- ¡Hazlo!

Ella le hizo caso enseguida , dispuesta a seguirle la corriente, aletargada. Colgando sus piernas alrededor de su cuello y espalda y empujando su pelvis contra él. Después de todo, él era su guía en esa nueva práctica.

-Sí, justo así. -Pudo profundizar más con su ayuda, al tiempo que logró que se relajara y que gimiera con el aliento roto. Dejándose llevar por el momento y por la agilidad embriagante de sus movimientos casi sincronizados hasta que finalmente le sobrevino el jugoso climax y su esplendido desenlace dentro de la boca de la liebre.

-Eso...eso fue genial. -Miraba hacia el techo de la cueva mientras recuperaba la respiración y el control de sus rodillas temblorosas. Sonrojada y jadeante, se fijó en él, recostado en su abdomen y con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo.

-Ni que lo digas.

Pero antes de despedirse de su nuevo lugar favorito fue imposible que no le besara una vez más, succionado las partes sensibles y limpiando con su lengua parte de sus fluidos tibios, salados y cien por cien adictivos, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente todo el rato. Pero solo un poco ya que la necesitaba lista y dispuesta para recibirle con lo siguiente.

Escaló sobre su cuerpo para besarla de nuevo, tirando de sus labios con sus grandes dientes de roedor para luego besarla con la lentitud necesaria y la intención obsena de que probara su propio sabor femenino. A ella pareció gustarle esa muestra de picardía y le acercó más hasta envolver su lengua con la de él.

Al mismo tiempo aprovechó para acariciar cada músculo, su vientre y para acabar, su miembro erecto resguardado en su bóxer.

Pero no por mucho.

Entre los dos consiguieron deshacerse de él sin parar de besarse, haciendo a Jack resoplar gustoso de sentirse libre de la sofocante opresión.

Siguió su ejemplo y al fin le dio prioridad a su necesidad más grande con masajes y caricias.

 _¡Cielos!_ Pensó ella al rodearle completamente con su garra desde la base hasta la punta. Algo tímida por sus descarados toqueteos pero también interesada al descubrir _cómo_ era. Duro y palpitante.

Tal vez había dado por hecho, a causa de algún tipo de vulgar prejuicio, que por ser una especie de menor altura y complexión sería inferior también en ese aspecto. Jamás se sintió tan aliviada de estar equivocada por algo en su vida.

-Jack…-Skye se preguntó si él estaría esperando que ella le recompensara la acalorada sección que le había obsequiado hacia unos segundos, preocupándola, pues ella nada sabía de cómo hacerlo, al menos no al mismo nivel que él. Y cuando la liebre volvió a verla con atención se preocupó más.- Tú quieres que…

-No.- Le interrumpió en una simple respuesta y un gesto, soltando su pata de él, esperando a que ella comprendiera que ya no quería más juegos ni estímulos, que le necesitaba en ese mismo instante, que si le seguía tocando de la manera como lo estaba haciendo lo arruinaría todo. Acariciaba sus mejillas mientras se acomodaba justo donde debía estar al tiempo que la rozaba con su falo para hallar el punto de unión. Skye solo cerró los ojos al contacto–Solo te quiero a ti, ahora...- También quería saber, por mera curiosidad lasciva, si la sentiría igual de estrecha y cálida como lo percibieron sus dedos o su boca. -¡Sí!- Articuló en sincronía con el gemido de ella cuando le introdujo en un desliz solo el glande, seguido del resto de su carnosa longitud por sus paredes ligeramente contraídas.-Tú...no eres virgen.-Su tono fue neutral, rayando en lo ingenuo. La zorra abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio de nuevo, dudosa de contestarle o no. ¿Eso importaba? ¿Justo en ese momento? Estuvo a punto de responderle cuando Jack acabó de penetrarla hasta el tope, suspirando de placer.- ¡Maravilloso!

Lo que menos hubiese querido era detenerse a que ella le asimilara con dolor, afortunadamente no tuvo que lidiar con ello, solo gozar de cálido recibimiento y su respiración acelerada.

Y pronto tampoco se detuvo a contemplar nada más que cada embestida que podía dar, una tras otra sin treguas ni trabas. Al principio despacio pero a medida que la traspasaba, con más afán. Empujando contra ella su cuerpo y presionando su boca y su lengua, acallando cualquier sonido que emitiera. Claro que sus gemidos acrecentaban sus deseos pero era mejor privarla de ellos para ver cuánto podría reprimirlos mientras se movía rabiosamente dentro de ella.

Skye, por su parte respondió con el mismo arrebato sus movimientos, fueran moderados o frenéticos hasta que sintió que no era suficiente a pesar de ser condenadamente bueno e impetuoso.

Transpiraba por el calor y el esfuerzo, aún lejos de parecer agotado de vez en cuando su cara reflejaba molestia por las garras de ella clavándose en su piel y como el sudor hacía que le ardieran las heridas que fácilmente soportaba al apretar su lindo trasero para profundizar o morder sus pechos cuando lograba pescarlos al subir y bajar. Skye también tenía la espalda lastimada por su culpa, de tanta fricción contra el suelo granulado pero ni siquiera prestaba atención al detalle.

-Tenías toda, toda la razón...-Sostuvo su carita congestionada, sin parar-Teníamos que estar juntos para dejar de sentir frío. –Y le besó.

En retrospectiva, ahora se consideró torpe por imaginar que en algún momento de esa noche iba a poder controlar la situación. Ya había mandado al diablo cualquier fastidiosa regla o norma moral para finalmente hacer lo que deseaba y con quien llevaba tiempo deseando hacerlo. Otra vez más se lamentó de no poder verle mientras follaban y que tuviera que conformarse solo con el refuerzo de sus otros cuatro sentidos, esperando que esa no fuera la primera y última vez que tendrían un encuentro aunque eso ya dependía enteramente de ella, pues de su parte, estaba más que dispuesto a continuar.

-¡Maldición Savage!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como Skye _aulló_ exasperada quitándolo de encima para echarse agresivamente sobre él en un sobresalto de excitación que si bien lo tomó desprevenido no le frenó.

Le cedió la oportunidad de manejar el asunto a su antojo, seguro de que lo disfrutaría de igual manera. Ella, sin ninguna delicadeza, agarró su virilidad para introducirla de nuevo.

¿Había una parte de su cuerpo que no hubiese rasgado ya? Skye no sintió culpa por ello, era parte de su naturaleza depredadora ser agresiva, sin embargo, tuvo la suficiente sensatez de no morderle más para evitar lastimarle de gravedad y por eso decidió cambiar de posiciones así, al cabalgarle erguida, tenía más posibilidades de abstenerse de hacerlo.

El placer del contacto creció más cuando por dominio propio balanceó las caderas y cerró los ojos invadida por la sensación, la fricción y el calor. Además del sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar y los olores entremezclados. Él le llenaba completamente y liberaba toda su carga sexual con sus acometidas, que por ser zorro era bastante grande, pues habían pasado unos veinte minutos y no daba muestras de acabar, como ella había supuesto a primera instancia. ¿Otro prejuicio más en el que erraba? ¡Bendito fuera! Él no le había mentido, su resistencia en su primera sesión era la prueba.

-¡Oh Jack!- Exclamó efusiva, meneando la cola y permitiendo que le apretara contra su cuerpo de nuevo.- ¡Jack! Eres increíble.

-¿Lo-lo soy?-A ese punto ya respiraba con dificultad, fuera de sí.

-¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea, si!- Él le dedicó una sonrisa entre vanidosa y traviesa: Le encanta escucharla mentar. Iba más con su personalidad dominante. ¿Quién querría conejitas tiernas y delicadas teniéndola a ella? Jack estaba seguro que no voltearía su atención hacia una coneja nunca más. -¿Cuánto más puedes estar así?

-Bueno…

Al parecer más que ella, ya que de pronto sintió como tensaba el cuerpo y como se aferraba a sus costados casi arrancándole el pelaje, sinónimo de que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

La zorra poco a poco perdió la fuerza de su agarre y sus piernas, sintiendo un calambre en la boca del estómago y un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo entero hasta transformarse en completo éxtasis. Mordió su cuello hasta prensarlo y no se detuvo. Rindiéndose a su primer vigorizante orgasmo que de no haber sido porque Jack continuaba penetrándola hasta el fondo lo habría disfrutado con mayor plenitud.

-Jack por favor... Dame un segundo para... - Le rogó sin darse cuenta que era ella la que lo apresó a él en todo momento. Levantó la cadera para zafarse y gotear sus fluidos pero casi de inmediato Jack jaló de ella y volvió a entrar. No había terminado.

-De verdad que eres un _salvaje_.-Trató de bromear para ocultar un poco la vergüenza de venirse mucho antes que él, apenas acercándose al clímax.

-Todavía no.-Le aclaró, reclamando sus labios por enésima vez.

Un orgasmo más se apoderó de ella luego de que la liebre cargara su peso para sentarla de nuevo sobre su regazo, incorporándose también para quedar ligeramente a su altura y abrazarle con más comodidad, embistiéndola con ritmo y energía.

-Por favor…Jack… ¡Oh Jack!-Incluso el dolor le hacía sentir bien.

Creyó que iba a desmayarse al término del tercero, cuando él logró alcanzarla con su propio vértigo de placer repitiendo su nombre y jurando abiertamente todo lo que le venía en gana, corriéndose con entusiasmo dentro de ella hasta bordearla y bañar sus muslos.

Y quedaron justo en la misma posición como habían comenzado esa locura, solo que esta vez, ninguno de los dos sentía ni un mínimo de frío.

Aunque Jack no se separó de Skye mientras se recuperaban, se quedó en silencio, cayendo de espaldas.

Habían tenido sexo fuera de lo común para dos opuesto como ellos y ahora solo quedaba el inmenso silencio acompañado por la lluvia y su abrazo mutuo.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

En medio de la quietud, las orejas de Jack percibieron un sonido extraño. Skye también lo escuchó, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿También lo oyes? -La vulpina asintió. De mala gana se levantó para tratar de localizar la fuente de ese ruido. -Oooh... -Cayó en cuenta de un detalle que habían ignorado en las últimas horas. -¡Los radios!

Ambos se apresuraron a buscarlos, a ciegas y por todas partes temiendo lo peor: Qué hubiesen quedado encendidos y que la comunicación se restableciera mientras ellos estaban ocupados en lo suyo. ¿Que tal si Garraza, quién estaba de turno nocturno, los escucho?

-Calma, calma ¡Encontré el tuyo! -Estaba envuelto entre la ropa de Jack y, efectivamente, era el radio que funcionaba. La liebre se lo quitó, bastante inquieto al oír la interferencia. -Tranquilo, parece que sigue sin señal.

Resopló aliviado.

-¿Crees que pudieran...?

-¡Santo cielo, no! –Volvía a ser el mismo Jack de siempre.- Espero que no... Sería el fin.

-Ni lo menciones.

Se quedaron callados, uno frente al otro, evitando contacto visual.

-Ademas no quiero que nadie se entere porque es nuestro secreto. -Ella volvió a verlo al oír su voz casi coqueta, cuando se sentó a su lado. -Y tampoco me gusta compartir lo mío con nadie. ¿Y tú?

Le devolvió el gesto, cómplice.

-Yo tampoco. Guardar silencio da más oportunidades.

-Bien dicho. –Le tomó de la pata distraídamente, acariciando sus esponjillas. – Y estarás de acuerdo conmigo con que desaprovecharlas ahora sería una tontería, ¿no?

Skye sonrió, aceptando.

-Solo si vuelves a hacerme lo de antes. - Bromeó, restregando su hocico debajo de su mandíbula.

-Todo lo que quieras, linda. -Contestó animado.

Tendrían al menos dos oportunidades más antes de que amaneciera y fueron bien aprovechadas y completamente satisfactorias. Eso sí, para la mañana siguiente seguro tendrían varias consecuencias nada agradables pero de momento solo se limitaron a disfrutar uno del otro.

.

.

Jack se removió somnoliento sobre el abundante pelaje del pecho de Skye al sentir una molestia en sus oídos.

Fue como abrir y cerrar los ojos, pues no había dormido casi nada desde su último esfuerzo sexual y ahora solo le quedaban los estragos de dicho agotamiento.

-Demonios…-No tenía voluntad para levantarse pero sí abrió los ojos perezosamente y quiso estirarse hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor en las piernas que luego se expandió por el resto de su cuerpo. Y para empeorar, el ruido no cesaba aunque aún no sabía de qué se trataba.- ¿Skye?

Esperó unos segundos hasta despabilarse por completo e incorporándose mínimamente se fijó en su alrededor: No había lluvia, mas afuera se veía nublado, cosa del lugar donde se encontraban, de redor solo habían charcos de agua, barro y débiles goteras y Skye.

-¡Cielos! -Con la suficiente claridad de esa mañana pudo finalmente verla desnuda.

Era mejor que como se la había imaginó en penumbras: Exuberante, hermosa y radiante pese al barro seco por todo su cuerpo. Las mejillas se le calentaron y salivó un poco.

No pudo evitar pasar sus patas por uno de sus costados, su cintura y la curva de su trasero. La zorra se movió al instante pero no despertó, ofreciéndole una vista delantera en todo su esplendor.

Sí, definitivamente, podría despertar a diario con ese magnífico panorama.

Se atrevió a darle un beso en el vientre para ver si despertaba y ascendió y ascendió hasta acurrucarse entre sus pechos bonitos.

Ella murmuró algo al sentirle, rodeándole con brazos y piernas como si fuera una almohada o un peluche.

-¿Jack?-Le dijo con voz adormilada.

-¿Sí?-Estaba considerando echarse a dormir de nuevo.

-¿Oyes eso?

-Sí, que dulce.- Él se refería a los latidos de su corazón y sonrió divertido.- Suena como…como a las sirenas…-Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

-¡Las sirenas! - Ambos se paralizaron en el acto. Saltando de la impresión.

La alarma de una patrulla se oyó a lo lejos y les cayó como balde de agua fría.

-¡Santo cielo, Jack!

-¡¿Qué?!

Más que asustada por la repentina llegada de una patrulla, Skye se quedó atónita al ver el estado de la liebre, parecía que una jauría le hubiese dado una paliza con todo y garras: Tenía mordidas y aruños por todos lados, apenas camuflados por el barro seco que le cubría.

-Tu-tu cara…tu... ¡Santas moras! –Le tomó del rostro, con expresión trágica.- ¿Yo te hice todo eso?

Las sirenas se oían más cerca, informando que era más de una, y si no se apuraban los cogerían en esas fachas.

-Olvida eso.- Se apartó, corriendo a buscar su ropa revuelta con la de ella.- ¡Date prisa!

A la velocidad de la luz y con mucho esfuerzo Jack consiguió ponerse los boxers, los pantalones y colocarse la camisa a medias, olvidando todos los tediosos implementos. Skye tuvo que lidiar con la falta de ropa interior y la molestia con sus pantalones, cortesía de Jack.

-Esto es tuyo. -Le ofreció su brasier enlodado y su camisa rota.

-Gracias.

Se acabó de vestir bajo la ardiente e interesada mirada de él. Que inocentemente disfrutaba viéndola, haciendo que se sonrojara por ello.

Se observaron como deseando decirse algo más pero fueron interrumpidos.

Giraron justo a tiempo para ver la entrada de la cueva con varios oficiales y el jefe Bogo cruzado de brazos, seguramente deseoso de escuchar la historia de cómo acabaron ahí y cómo habían sobrevivido la noche en ese hostil lugar.

.

 _ **Notas de autor.**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal quedo? 7u7**_

 _ **Trabajé en este one-short cerca de dos meses y la verdad es que me encantó hacerlo pese a que el "lemon" no es mi fuerte e incluso es medio raro redactar sobre animales ¡Llévame ya diosito! jajaja . Y fue genial desarrollar esta calurosa idea, sobretodo teniendo a personajes como estos dos (De los que casi no hay historias. A todo esto ¿Por qué no las hay? Son perfectos él uno para él otro :3 ) Seguro no es perfecto comparado con otros super-cachondos lemon del fandom, pero en lo que mi respecta, si pudiera me daría auto-fav y auto-follow xD**_

 _ **Las canciones que sirvieron en buena parte a la inspiración del fic se lo debo a "Animal" (Demasiado furry xD) y "Everybody talks" de Neon Trees. Rolas hiper increíbles y 100% buen rock jodido. No pueden faltar en sus playlist ,así que ya saben 7w7 ¡A buscarlas!**_

 _ **Espero que fuera de su agrado, tanto como lo fue para mí escribirlo :´3**_

 _ **Y una mención y agradecimiento especial a aracheli281 ¡Gracias por tu apoyo con esta historia y por tu valiosa amistad! :3**_

 _ **_Miss Fenton.**_


End file.
